With conventional methods and apparatus for mechanically forming three-dimensional crackers from plate-like pieces, the product obtained is limited to pieces of simple shape such as a cylindrical piece and a piece folded in two into a flat shape. In fact, no mechanical method or apparatus is known for producing three-dimensionally formed crackers having a central hollow portion from plate-like baked pieces.
This invention provides a mechanical process for producing three-dimensionally formed crackers from plate-shaped baked pieces and an apparatus therefor.
This invention further provides a mechanical process for forming plate-like baked pieces into three-dimensionally formed crackers having a fortune-telling, divinatory or like printed article enclosed in the central hollow portion of each cracker and an apparatus therefor.